It is a normal situation that people have limited space at home. Especially, there is a constant need for a wall space, because the home entertainment units are growing all the time. The wide screen television techniques have almost totally replaced traditional cathode-ray tube televisions, which depth is directly proportional to the screen size. The wide screen televisions are lighter and thinner than the cathode-ray tube televisions, which enable to mount them to the wall. However, a wide screen television conquer a large space from a wall and still there is a need to have a place for CD:s, DVD:s, games, remote controls, photographs and all other items people want to keep in their living room. Among other things, a big black screen in a central place on the wall in a living room is just not pretty.
One main problem, when fastening elements to a wall at home, is that many interior walls are not bearing walls. In practice, this means that these walls are made of some light material, such as gypsum plaster. The bearing capacity of these drywalls is limited and special fastening means is required to use when fastening elements to such wall.
Document WO2011131838 A1 discloses an interior decoration element or piece of furniture to media hardware configuration, such as for example a television. The interior element or piece of furniture includes a body unit, which carries the whole mass of the media hardware configuration and makes a simple mounting of the media hardware configuration possible. For merging the media hardware configuration as part of interior decoration wholeness, the interior element or piece of furniture is provided with at least one door panel, which can be moved from a closed state, where the door panel covers a media hardware configuration behind the same, to the open state, where the media hardware configuration is visible. The body unit or frame of the interior element or piece of furniture includes a suspension or support structure, which can be attached to any wall or background structure, whereby, for mounting the media hardware configuration, the body unit or frame of the interior element or piece of furniture comprises a fastening part or profile, to which the media hardware configuration can be fixed, advantageously according to the most general standards.
Unfortunately, the solution disclosed in above mentioned document has disadvantages. Several different size body units are needed for installing different size of televisions or other elements to a wall. The body unit itself is heavy, which complicates the fastening of the elements to the wall or may even prevent the mounting of elements to a drywall, for example.